hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
The Story of Snow and Dreams
The Story of Snow and Dreams (雪と夢のものがたり Yuki to Yume no Monogatari) is the fifth image song for the character Russia in Hetalia: Axis Powers. It is sung by Yasuhiro Takato in the voice of Russia. Lyrics Kanji= 「遅くなってごめんね～。上司のお手伝いが長引いちゃった～。 それじゃあ、早速、僕のお話を聞いてもらってもいいかな？」 『真っ白な雪景色　これは全て幻』 そんな夢を見たある日　ぼくは旅に出た 森の中で出会った　「キミはぼくのともだち？」 寂しそうな目をしてる　遠吠えのВолк Девять… Десять… 数え終わり目を開けても 変わらず広がる白い世界… ぼくは歩くよ　あの夢まで 酷く吹雪いたとしても　白い足跡消えることなく 凍りつく　Россия♪ 「雪のなかをずっと歩いて寒くないかって？大丈夫♪ 少しも寒くないよ～♥でも、ちょっと疲れちゃったから 少しだけ休もうかな～。 空気が澄んでいて、とっても綺麗だな～。」 空に手を伸ばしたら　届きそうな星たち☆ 白い息吹きかけたら　どこかへ消えるの…？ 再び歩き出した　ぼくを誘（いざな）ったのは 暖かい灯り纏う　大規模なЦирк 心に馴染んだ音や踊りで 自然とこみ上げて笑顔になるけど…ね？ なぜか寂しいな…どうしてだろう？ 再び目を閉じて 開けば静かな世界… 「ぼくの名はロシア。きみはだれ？ぼくとともだちになろう？」 ぼくは歩くよ　あの夢まで きっとどこかにあるから　水もВодкаも涙でさえも 凍りつく　Россия♪ ぼくは歩くよ　あの夢まで そんな雪のものがたり　聞いて笑ったその笑顔だって 凍りつく　Россия♪ Россия♪ 君と僕でロシア♪ 「さてと。今日の日課をすませておこうっと。…圧力♪」 Россия♪ |-| Romaji= “Osoku natte gomen ne~ joushi no otetsudai ga nagabiichatta~ Sore jaa, sassoku, boku no ohanashi wo kiite moratte mo ii kana?” “Masshiro na yukigeshiki kore wa subete maboroshi” Sonna yume wo mita aru hi boku wa tabi ni deta Mori no naka de deatta “Kimi wa boku no tomodachi?” Sabishisouna me wo shiteru tooboe no Volk Devyat’… Desyat’… Kazoeowari me wo aketemo Kawarazu hirogaru shiroi sekai… Boku wa aruku yo ano yume made Hidoku fubuita toshitemo shiroi ashiato kieru koto naku Kooritsuku Rossiya♪ “Yuki no naka wo zutto aruite samukunai katte? daijoubu ♪ Sukoshi mo samukunai yo~♥ demo, chotto tsukarechatta kara Sukoshi dake yasumou kana~ Kuuki ga sundeite, tottemo kirei dana~” Sora ni te wo nobashitara todokisouna hoshitachi☆ Shiroi ibuki kaketara doko ka e kieru no…? Futatabi arukidashita boku wo izanatta no wa Atatakai akari matou daikibo na Tsirk Kokoro ni najinda oto ya odori de Shizen to komiagete egao ni naru kedo… ne? Naze ka sabishii na… doushite darou? Futatabi me o tojite akeba shizuka na sekai… “Boku no na wa roshia. Kimi wa dare? Boku to tomodachi ni narou?” Boku wa aruku yo ano yume made Kitto dokoka ni aru kara mizu mo Vodka mo namida de saemo Kooritsuku Rossiya♪ Boku wa aruku yo ano yume made Sonna yuki no monogatari kiite waratta sono egao datte Kooritsuku Rossiya♪ Rossiya♪ Kimi to boku de roshia♪ "Sateto. Kyou no nikka wo sumasete okoutto. …Atsuryoku♪” Rossiya♪ |-| English= “I’m sorry I’m late~ I was helping my boss and it got dragged on~ Anyway, without further ado, may I ask you to listen to my story?" "A scenery of stark white snow, it is all an illusion” The day when I dreamed such a dream, I embarked on a journey We met in the middle of the woods “Are you my friend?” A howling ВолкWolf with lonely eyes Девять…Nine Десять…Ten Even when I open my eyes after counting The white world that stretches out before me is still the same I’ll keep on walking, until I reach that dream Even when the snowstorm rages on, these white footprints will not be erased But frozen in place Россия♪Russia “You’re wondering whether I feel cold walking in the snow this whole time? I’m fine♪ The cold never bothered me anyway~♥ But I am kind of tired So I’ll rest for a little while~ The air is so crisp and clear, it’s beautiful~” The stars that look as though I could reach them, if I just stretch my hand towards the sky If I blow a puff of white breath on them, where will they disappear to…? As I resume my journey, Bathed in warm light A grand-scale ЦиркCircus beckoned me in With the sounds and dances familiar to my heart A smile spontaneously spreads across my face, but… y'know what? For some reason, I feel lonely… I wonder why that is? I close my eyes once more, and when I open them, the world is quiet again… “My name is Russia. Who are you? Would you like to be friends?” I’ll keep on walking, until I reach that dream Because I’m sure it exists somewhere, where water and Vodka and even tears Are frozen in place Россия♪ I’ll keep on walking, until I reach that dream Even that smiling face that was laughing and listening to such snowy tales Is frozen in place Россия♪ Россия♪ You and I together are Россия♪ “Well then, I guess I should take care of my daily routine… it’s pressure♪” Россия♪ |-| Russian= "Извините, я опоздал~ я помогал восса, и это вытащили~ так, без дальнейших церемоний, я могу спросить вам послушать мою историю?" "Пейзаж полностью белого снега, это всё иллюзия" В этот день когда у меня была мечта, я отправился в путешествие Мы встретились в середине леса "Ли ты мой друг?" Воющий волк с одинокими глазами Девять… Десять… Даже когда я открываю глаза конец подсчета Белый мир каторый простирается оставаться без изменений Я буду продолжать путь до я достигаю этот мечта Даже когда мете́ль бушует, эти следы не будут стертый Но замороженный на месте Россия♪ "вы спрашиваете ли мне холодно, всегда стоящий в снеге? Я хорошо♪ Холод никогда не беспокоил меня~♥ Но я немного устал Поэтому я вуду отдыхать некоторое время~ Воздух настолько свежий и чистый, это очень красивый~" Звезды каторые выглядеть как будто я мог достигать их Если я дую белого дыха́ния на ных, где они будут пропадать...? Когда я возобновляю поездку, купал в теплом свете Грандиозный цырк поманил меня Album This song was released on October 28, 2015, on the album Hetalia: The World Twinkle Character CD Vol. 7 - America and Russia, and it is the second track. Also on the album is It's Easy!!!! This song is also the fourteenth track on the album Hetalia Character Song CD The BEST Vol. 3, which was released on September 6, 2017. Category:Music Category:Media Category:Songs